黒執事: Legal Guardian
by Mademoiselle Wordsmith
Summary: Sebastian a 23 year old medical student ends up becoming the legal guardian of a young British Earl. This is a more realistic take on the manga. Though Alois & Claude are included. Where Sebastian is not a demon but somehow still manages to be one hell of a Caregiver to a hurt child, who must do the bidding of the Queen to maintain his status as the Queen's Guard Dog.
1. Where to Go What to do

**Sebastian a 23 year old medical student ends up becoming the legal guardian of a young British Earl. This is a more realistic take on the manga. Though Alois and Claude are included. Where Sebastian is not a demon but somehow still manages to be one hell of a caregiver to a lonely child who lost his parents, and now must do the bidding of the Queen to maintain his status.**

* * *

黒執事

By: Mademoiselle Wordsmith

* * *

"His parents are dead?"

"He doesn't have any family at all?"

"The poor dear…"

"No one is going to adopt him at his age. He'll probably go from foster home to foster home…"

Sebastian had been hearing the news around the hospital about the kid who had been brought in for Smoke Inhalation from the house fire he was in. To make it worse the kid already had asthma so it had affected him more than it should have. Sebastian was a medical student in college following around the senior resident Dr. Burnett or Dr. Red to the younger patients.

"So whose this kid everyone's been talking about?" Sebastian asked her one afternoon.

"Oh his name is Ciel. Poor thing. Lost his whole family in the fire. We can't find a living relative or even a close family friend to take him. I think I'll be able to discharge him in a few days but with nowhere to go… Well, let's just say I'm putting it off…"

"You can't find anyone?"

"The boy says his whole family was there for a party, and had spent the night. In the morning they were all going to go to some river and go canoeing or something… That's why they had all spent the night. He said that if he did have relatives who didn't attend the party he didn't know of them," she explained while she washed her hands in the sink. Sebastian handed her a paper towel which she took. "Thanks."

"So where is he going to go?"

"A foster home I assume," she explained shrugging. "It's sad but these things happen. C'mon, I'm actually on my way to visit him right now."

They took the elevator to the sixth floor and hurried down the white and winding halls until they reached his room. The boy had his bed propped up and he was leaning against the pillows. One of his eyes were bandaged and on his mouth was an oxygen mask.

"Good morning Mr. Phantomhive," she said smiling as she walked in and sat down on the spinning stool which she wheeled over to him. "Mind if I have a listen to your chest?"

Without waiting for answer though she put the stethoscope in her ears and placed the other end on his chest, "Breathe."

Ciel did.

She moved it over a bit, "Again."

Ciel did.

She moved it to a new area, "Again."

Ciel did.

Dr. Barnett removed the plugs from her ears letting it hang around her neck, "Well, you sound much better than you did yesterday. The medicine seems to be working."

As though she had just remembered she added as an afterthought, "Oh this is my helper Sebastian; he's a medical student in training so he's shadowing me."

Ciel's eye moved from her to him and Sebastian froze. It was the first time he got a good look at his eye. Well, he had been looking at his face this whole time but hadn't really noticed the eye too much. It was by far the deepest and most piercing blue he had ever seen aside from cartoon characters.

"Hello," Ciel said dully.

"How ya doin' kid?" he asked walking a few steps closer.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Sorry?"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, it's not kid," he explained simply.

"I knew that," he said forcing a smile.

"Then why didn't you use it?" Ciel asked frowning slightly.

"Well… You know, kid is just a generic term for someone of your age," he explained even though he was quite sure Ciel knew this.

"You are going into the medical profession and that means you should show an equal amount of courtesy to all your patients child or not. You wouldn't walk into an elderly man's room and call him old man now would you?"

"Well… probably," he pointed out with a slight laugh. "That sounds like me."

Ciel looked at him expressionless for a moment before turning to Dr. Barnett. "Next time you visit me could you come alone, or at least bring a competent medical student with you?"

"Of course," she said smiling. Leaving Sebastian looking rather annoyed…

The two talked about his health for a few more minutes before Dr. Barnett got to the part she was trying not to touch on. "Ciel, are you sure there is no where you can go?"

"There are lots of places a can go," Ciel explained.

Dr. Barnett blinked. Up until now he had been saying there was nowhere. "What?"

"There is no place I want to go," he pointed out. "I'm sure _they've_ all heard by now, so they'll probably be coming in a few days…"

"Who?" Dr. Barnett asked eager to hear if he had a relative or not.

"Well I'm sure Lord Trancy has probably heard by now, Lord Harold West has probably already started making arrangements, Marquis Midford is probably just going to call unless I say yes, and I'll bet anything Baron Kelvin is already on a plane."

"Are they family of yours?"

"The British nobles are pretty much all related if you back far enough, so I suppose somehow they are…" Ciel said dully.

"Noble? Wait, ur a Noble?"

"Please don't speak if you're not going to speak properly," Ciel said without looking at him. "It gives me a headache…"

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving," Dr. Barnett said smiling. "I'm glad to hear you have somewhere to go."

She motioned for Sebastian to follow her out and once outside his room she checked her chart, "Alright, next we'll see…"

"Could I have a moment with him?" Sebastian asked.

"Sorry?" She looked up raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just want to talk to him, the kid just lost his whole family and he's hardly acting like anything happened…"

"Well, sometimes trauma can do that to a person," she explained. "But take a few minutes if you want it. I'll see the next patient on my own."

With that she hurried down the hall and Sebastian walked back in. Ciel had slumped back against his pillows a bit more but otherwise hadn't moved. "Kid can—" he paused remembering how annoyed he got before. "Mr. Phantomhive can I speak with you?"

"Lord," Ciel said dully.

"Lord?" Sebastian frowned. "You weren't mad when Dr. Barnett called you Mr. Phantomhive, why do I have to call you Lord?"

"Because I like her… I don't like you, so you can call me Lord," he explained.

"Fine," Sebastian said not wanting to argue. No sense upsetting him anymore than necessary especially after what he had been through. "Lord Phantomhive, you were saying there was no place you wanted to go. What did you mean by that? The people you mentioned. You don't like them or something?"

"Lord Trancy is a known pedophile who molested many children before he wed and after has reserved himself to just his own child or children. He has two, but I only know for sure he abuses one of them. Lord Harold West would love for me to live with him but that's only so he can sign the rights of our companies into his name. Marquis Midford is nice enough but his daughter and I sort of… well, let's just say I find it highly inappropriate to live in the same house as her right now. Baron Kelvin has had a rather inappropriate obsession with me since I was young, but at least I know he would let me keep my companies… Then there are number of high society members who would want me to live with them just for my name alone and the publicity it would give them. Everything else they would get would be just a perk."

Sebastian didn't quite know what to say to that…

"Uh… Shouldn't we be calling the police on that one guy…"

"He is a British Noble and a well-respected member of High Society, even if you could prove it, it would get swept under the rug faster than you can blink. Not to mention he would frame you for something and you'd be in jail for life by the following day," Ciel explained.

Sebastian almost couldn't believe he heard him correctly, but the serious look on Ciel's face told him it was true.

"So, besides them… there is no one…"

"I'll get my manor fixed and I'll just live there…" Ciel said defiantly.

"Ciel, you're just a kid. Legally, you can't live by yourself…"

"I don't care; I'll do it anyway…"

"You sure are a stubborn brat aren't you?" Sebastian asked smiling.

Ciel didn't react to it.

"Well, how about you stay with me…" he suggested. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the kid with options like those for possible future homes.

Ciel looked at him with the only eye visible.

"You?"

"Yeah, I promise I won't take your money or companies, I live alone so you won't have to worry about a girl in the house, I certainly don't think of you in the way those other two guys do, and… I have a Playstation with a game that's so scratched up you can't get past level four cause the game glitches out…" He said that last part as though it sealed the deal.

For the first time Ciel smiled. But it wasn't a natural smile, it was an; _I can't believe you're this stupid_, sort of smile.

He had meant it as a joke. Something to just cheer a lonely kid up a little bit… But how was he to know that less than a week later he would be sighing the papers to be the boy's legal guardian.

* * *

**Alrighty, so I am going to be putting up a few new stories in the next few days because they just come to me, and I guess I'll stick with whatever people find an interesting topic. I have not abandoned "KuroDisney" by any means. So expect and update soon. Might have abandoned "What is in a Name?" I'm just not finding any inspiration to write for that right now. Anyway, hope you like…**


	2. Him!

**Sebastian a 23 year old medical student ends up becoming the legal guardian of a young British Earl. This is a more realistic take on the manga. Though Alois and Claude are included. Where Sebastian is not a demon but somehow still manages to be one hell of a caregiver to a lonely child who lost his parents, and now must do the bidding of the Queen to maintain his status.**

* * *

黒執事

Ch. 2

* * *

Sebastian thought he would check in on Ciel the next morning even though he wasn't scheduled to be there. Upon arriving, he heard some rather loud voices and a number of nurses were crowded around the partly open door listening. Sebastian too stood with them putting his ear close.

"Ciel you would be much happier at my estate," one of them explained.

"Nonsense," said the voice of a young girl. "Ciel is going to live with me! Aren't you Ciel!"

"I don't really—" Ciel began. Only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Ciel is coming with me, his parents and I already planned that if anything happened to them I would—"

"Vincent and Rachel would have told me if Ciel was supposed to go with you if something happened to him. I was very close to the Phantomhive family, he's going to stay with me!"

"If you were so close why weren't you at the party then? It seems like if you were really so close you would have attended…" said another.

Sebastian sighed; Ciel didn't need this right now. He went over and grabbed one of the lab coats off the wall, picked up a clipboard and pushed his way inside. "My apologies but Ciel needs his rest. If you'll all please take your conversation downstairs to the waiting room…"

The room was crowded and filled with some rather well-to-do looking people. Sebastian frowned as they all gave him a rather annoyed look as though he had just stopped a movie everyone had been on the edge of their seats to finish watching.

"Ciel," said the man nearest to him. So close he was actually holding Ciel's hand, which he pulled away slowly apparently so not to offend him.

"Baron Kelvin, I—"

"I won't leave until you make a decision," the Baron explained. "Pick me Ciel, I have plenty of room and I'll—"

"Don't listen to him," said tall man with blonde hair. "Ciel your father and I were very close friends. If you go with anyone it should be me…"

"Lord West, It's not that—"

"Ciel needs to be around children his own age. He and my son Alois are already friends," said an older man with bull blonde hair and too many liver spots to count, he placed a hand on the shoulder of a blonde boy sitting in the chair next to him, "So he should come with us."

Ciel sighed, "Lord Trancy, if you would just—"

"If he's going to be around anyone his own age it's going to be me!" shouted the little girl with blonde curls. "Ciel, you could be right down the hall from me. It would be so cool!"

Sebastian frowned. No one was listening to him… He coughed loudly so as to be noticed, "I really must insist—"

Though he was interrupted this time when Ciel spoke up, "Him!"

Everyone turned to Ciel suddenly. "Who?" they asked together.

"I'm going to stay with him. This is Dr. Michaels, and he is my Physician."

And then everyone suddenly turned to him and Sebastian was caught a bit off guard. "Uh… what?"

"Yesterday, you offered to let me stay with you," Ciel pointed out. "I've accepted."

"Uh…"

"Now wait just a minute, you can't just go live with someone you barely know," Elizabeth snapped looking upset.

"She's right, he's a commoner. He's probably only after your money anyway," snapped Harold West folding his arms and looking rather upset.

_You're one to talk_, Sebastian thought frowning though because of what Ciel had told him the other day he didn't say anything out loud.

"Ciel, he can't give you what I can," said the Baron looking slightly panicked at the idea that Ciel wasn't going to be going with him.

"Ciel, please, this is preposterous. I'll sign your discharge papers and you can come home with—" Lord Trancy began but stopped when Sebastian suddenly walked over to the door opening it wide. The nurses who were gathered around scattered.

"This is the door," he explained. "Ciel needs his rest and he cannot be discharged by anyone who isn't a parent or legal guardian. So since none of you fit the bill I'll have to ask you all to leave. If you would like to see him in a few hours you may come up here one group at a time to speak with him. But we're already past the capacity limit for this room. So, if you would," he stood there waiting. For a bit, no one moved and then slowly begrudgingly they all piled out a few saying quick goodbyes to Ciel. It wasn't very far down the hall that the arguments erupted again. But at least they were out of the room. Sebastian closed the door.

"Thanks," Ciel said leaning back against his pillow.

"Uh… kid… I mean, Lord Phantomhvie. I know I said yesterday that you could—" he frowned setting the clipboard at the end of the bed before setting on the roller stool. "I wasn't really being serious you know. I was just…"

"It's a good option for me," Ciel said softly not looking at him, his sights aiming out the window. "If I can stay with you until my manor is reconstructed. Then I'll just move in there and you won't have to be bothered after that."

"Ciel… you have to have someone as your legal guardian on forms and legal documents," Sebastian explained. "Hell, you can't even leave this hospital without being signed out by someone."

"I can't access my money either," Ciel explained frowning. "If I was eighteen this wouldn't be an issue. But no one is going to let someone my age have that much money…"

"How much money?" Sebastian asked without really thinking about how rude a question that was.

"About 500 million, give or take…"

"Damn," Sebastian said leaning back but forgetting that there was no back on his chair he had to grab the railing of Ciel's bed to catch himself.

"You okay?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah…" he said recollecting himself.

"Listen, if… If you be my temporary guardian until I'm eighteen, I'll give you a million of it…"

"What?" Sebastian said eyeing him.

"I'll give you twenty thousand every year until I'm eighteen, and the last twenty thousand on my eighteenth birthday," he explained.

"Why?"

"You've seen my choices. If I choose Lord Harold, Lord Trancy, or any other noble family I will never see that money again. If I choose Lizzy's family that girl will drive me insane… If I choose Baron Kelvin, he'll let me keep my money but that man's so creepy he'll probably lock me away somewhere and what good is money if you can't go out and spend it…"

"…"

Ciel looked at him. One eye still bandaged a frown on his face. "After I turn eighteen I'll never bother you again and you'll be a million dollars richer… It's just four years…"

"Ciel…"

"…"

This was an insane idea. He was only 23 years old, and he would be adopting a 14 year old kid… But, with that sort of money he wouldn't have to worry about all the debt he was going into with medical school. More importantly, this patient needed his help and wasn't it a doctors job to help their patients.

"…" he sighed. "Alright, alright Lord. Fine."

Ciel smiled but again it was not one of happiness, but more like an _I got my way, as I always do_, sort of smile. "Now you can call me Ciel."

"Oh, I've been upgraded. Skipped right over Mr. Phantomhive huh?" he said teasing.

The door opened then and Dr. Barnett walked in and frowned, "Sebastian what are you doing here? You aren't scheduled today."

"Uh… well, I thought I might become Ciel's legal guardian. Do you think we can get the proper paperwork together?"

"Wha… You don't know the boy? You're practically a kid yourself…" she exclaimed. "Not to mention there are quite a few people downstairs fighting about the very same topic so loud the deaf patients are complaining of the noise."

"Well, Ciel and I have decided already so..."

"I'll find the proper paperwork then… If you really want to choose him Ciel…" Dr. Barnett added as a hopeful afterthought as though he would say no. But when he didn't she sighed and left the room.

* * *

It seemed this was not going to be as easy as they thought. The family lawyers were involved and the nobles had tried desperately to plead their cases to the lawyers in turn, but ultimately it came down to Ciel to choose as the lawyers could not legally force Ciel to go with someone he didn't wish to, and the only one Ciel was picking was Sebastian.

And so, Lord Trancy decided to go over even Ciel's head by writing a personal letter to the Queen herself.

Six days into this whole ordeal and practically every day they were arguing about the same old thing which was making Ciel quite upset. Sebastian kept noticing his blood pressure going up whenever one of the arguments would ensue. Then one of the Dr.'s delivered a letter with and old English wax stamp keeping it shut.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked when the Dr. handed it to Ciel.

"Yes," said Lord Trancy who suddenly looked rather happy. Sebastian was no longer allowing all of them to be in the same room as Ciel but they were almost constantly coming in one at a time. This was Lord Trancy's time.

"It's a letter from the Queen," Ciel said softly.

"Of England!?" Sebastian gasped. Sure Ciel was a noble but he never would have imagined that this was a matter the Queen herself would be bothered with…

Lord Trancy rolled his eyes before attempting to lite a Cigar.

Sebastian yanked it from his mouth, "We got oxygen going in here, do you want to blow us up?"

"Tsk," Lord Trancy yanked the Cigar back and put it in his case.

Ciel ripped open the letter and read it.

"What does it say?" Lord Trancy asked grinning he crossed his legs and placed his thick hands over his much thicker stomach.

"She's partially freezing my accounts and company assets," Ciel said falling back into his pillow looking worried.

"Wait what!?" Lord Trany snapped. "That's not what I asked her— I mean…"

"She says, Dear Ciel, I am terribly sorry for your loss and wish you the best. Regarding the matter of your Legal Guardian, if you see this Sebastian fellow as fit to care for you then I will put your accounts and assets in Sebastian's name. However, to suppress the worries of your friends I will have all transactions from your account will be carefully documented. If it is found that Sebastian is using any of your money for any reason other than your care, or if it is found that he has mistreated you in anyway. I shall then send you to live with one of your Father's noble friends. I hope you have made a wise decision and once again I'm sorry for the loss you have suffered. I do wish to officially appoint you to your title as soon as you are well enough to go through the ceremony so please keep ne notified…"

"Well… That's not what—"

"Orders straight from the Queen," Ciel pointed out. "None of us can refuse it…"

Lord Trancy frowned, "That's it then…"

"That's it," Ciel said firmly. "Please notify the others downstairs and leave. I'm tired so I want to get some rest."

This was it; Lord Trancy had no choice but to obey the Queen's wishes as well as the other nobles. He left rather angrily and Sebastian shut the door. He turned back to see Ciel's solemn face. "What's wrong? Isn't this a good thing?"

"No… We have to document every expense from my account. There is no way we can explain to her 20,000 every year going into your account…" he pointed out.

"It's fine," Sebastian said. "Just pay me all of it when you turn eighteen."

"But you'll have nothing up until then…"

"I'll just get lots of student loans," Sebastian pointed out. "Then I'll pay them off when you pay me. Simple as that."

"You're okay with that?"

"Sure," he said shrugging. "At least you won't have to live with any of them right?"

"Yea," Ciel agreed but still felt uneasy. Any proof of misconduct and the Queen could order him to live with anyone of the other nobles, and knowing them they would try to find anything to present to the Queen…

"What are you worried about?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing," Ciel lied.

* * *

The following day with Ciel's family lawyers present Sebastian signed the papers necessary to become Ciel's Legal Guardian. After the lawyers had left and it was just the two of them Ciel turned to him. "I couldn't legally state it in here, but this document also represents our deal. When I turn eighteen you'll get one million dollars for helping me. This is our contract Sebastian, so don't forget it..."

With that done Sebastian was also able to sign the discharge papers.

"Do you even have a room for him?" Dr. Barnett asked him as Sebastian was signing them.

"He'll take my room for now," Sebastian explained.

"Where will you sleep?"

"The couch," he pointed out handing the signed forms over to her.

He walked into Ciel's hospital room and found him looking very upset as he attempted to tie his shoes. "You're thirteen years old and you can't tie your shoes?" Sebastian frowned.

"Fourteen," he pointed out looking at the laces, "I used to have a guy for this sort of thing…"

Sebastian noticed event he change of clothes he had bought for him were disheveled, looking as though he were a toddler who had just figured out the shirt goes over the head but not really understanding what the fronts and backs of them were. "Your shirts on backwards," Sebastian pointed out.

"These clothes are awful," Ciel snapped. "Where did you even get them?"

"The department store," Sebastian explained.

"Are you telling me I'm wearing Bargain clothes?" he asked frowning. "What sort of shirt doesn't even open in the front."

"A T-shirt," he explained again.

Sebastian walked over pulling off his shirt he turned it so it was the right direction and went to pull it on over his head again when he noticed that Ciel had many scars on his torso, a section of his stomach was gauzed and bandaged and from the mirror on the other side of the room he noticed what looked like a severe burn from a branding iron. He had just come in here from smoke inhalation hadn't he…

"Ciel what…" he began, though Ciel grabbed the shirt from him sliding it over his head without answering.

"Let's go okay…"

Sebastian grabbed a wheel chair from the corner of the room wheeling it over.

"I can walk," Ciel explained.

"Yes, well… Hospital rules, everyone leaves in a wheelchair."

Ciel didn't argue but climbed into it. When they got downstairs all the nobles were standing at the exit looking defeated as none of them had gotten the prize they had come for.

"Call me Ciel, okay," Lizzy said frowning looking almost like she would cry.

"Okay," he said.

"I uh, took the liberty of sending a limo for you Ciel, just tell them the address of where you want to go," Lord Trancy said looking rather upset at not being able to take Ciel home with him.

"Thanks," Ciel said dully.

"If you ever need anything Ciel," Baron Kelvin said kneeling down next to his chair and taking his hand once again. Sebastian noticed Ciel's expression flinch uncomfortably when he did so. "Don't hesitate to call me."

"Sure," Ciel said sliding his hand back.

"If you need any legal advice on your companies, just let me know," Lord Harold said smiling.

"I have a legal team for that, thanks anyway," Ciel answered curtly. Sebastian got the feeling Lord Harold wasn't as high up in their little society because Ciel didn't seem to try as hard at being nice to him as he did with Lord Trancy and Baron Kelvin.

Sebastian wheeled him out to the limo and Ciel climbed inside. Sebastian shut the door, informed the driver of his address and then they were on their way. This was sure to be quite an adventure…

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 2! XD Hope you all enjoyed. After this Ciel and Sebastian will start living together, which is sure to have problems of it's own.**


End file.
